Basic Items List
This is a basic list of the new weapons and items added by SympleTerraria. This does not contain every item, but it does have most of the basic ones. It should help to get an understanding of what the mod does. Materials : Zombie parts: Contains three variants. Zombie Flesh, Zombie Gore and Zombie Arms. Zombie pieces are used to craft the zombie set. : Purity: The essence of purity dropped by bunnies and hallowed creatures. Purity is used to craft most magic items. : Corruption: The essence of corruption dropped by most bosses or corrupt hardmode enemies. Corruption is used to craft any dark magic item or armor. : Human Soul: The very being of what was once a human. These are dropped by most town npcs or crafted from enough Tombstones. A human soul can be converted into corruption at an Arcane Anvil. : Titanium: a metal is used for most gun pieces and some technologic armor. : Meat: Various meat dropped off enemies for cooking and eating. : Uranium: radioactive material extracted from meteorites. Food All food can be used at any time even if potions are on cooldown. Healing: :: Bird: The basic food dropped off a bird and cooked to heal for 20 life. :: Moldy Soup: Aged soup covered in mold. Eating this is probably a bad idea but if you do it will still heal for 10 life. :: Miner's Meal: a simple soup of worm meat and mushrooms. heals for 50 life. :: Fresh Soup:Revitalized soup the process even warmed it up again. This purified soup heals for 80 life. :: Ocean's Bounty:A mixture of all the ocean has to offer melted down into one soup. This masterpiece heals for 150 life. Buff: :: Black Blood Brew: a corrupt brew created with the blood of the undead. This brew surprisingly has no ill side effects but boosts melee damage by 10% and movement speed by 10%. : Accessories : Mana Storage: increases the mana of the wielder by 100 : Purified Mana Crystal: increases the user's mana by 20 and magic damage by 5% : Tiles : Alchemy Table:A complex table for alchemical masters used to craft more advanced potions and flasks. : Arcane Anvil: A new tile used in the creation of items using both corruption and purity. Melee Weapons Pre Hard Mode: : Wooden Spear: A starter weapon with almost no damage. : : Demonite Spear: A basic spear made of demonite dealing average damage with high knockback. : Zombie Slayer: A sword made out of zombie parts. It deals average damage but can be upgrades multiple times. : : : Crying Zombie Slayer: The upgraded Zombie Slayer. This deals extra damage to zombies and has a small life steal effect. : Hard Mode: : Maddening Blade:The upgraded crying zombie slayer. Deals above average damage with a life drain. Can be upgraded with alot of work. : : Acquiescence:The blade of a corrupt paladin. This cursed sword deals massive damage while leaving agony in it's wake. : : Recompense:The very weapon of righteousness. A sanctified spear dealing massive damage and catching the undead ablaze. : : Cursed Hammer: A bewitched hammer that deals the highest damage so far but with a slow swing speed. : Misc: : Boomerangs: Boomerangs of every material dealing basic damage. :Dagger: A basic dagger dealing low damage with a high crit chance and attack speed. made from all materials with damage depending on material. Staves and Tomes : Pre Hard Mode: : Wooden Staff: A basic starter staff doing next to no damage though it can be upgraded later. : : : Golden Staff: The first real magic weapon. This staff does decent damage at a low mana cost and can be upgraded later. : : Demonite Staff: A midrange staff that creates a demonite bolt that trails behind you damaging anyone it touches. This item can be upgraded later. : : Arcane Beacon: An arcane artifact that launches small bolts of energy for average damage at a low mana cost. : : Enchanted Wooden Staff: The upgraded Wooden Staff Deals average damage for a low mana cost. : : Enchanted Golden Staff: The upgraded Golden Staff. This deals above average damage for a low mana cost and sets it's targets on fire. : : : Meteor Staff: Rains down a molten piece of meteor for above average damage with a normal mana cost setting targets on fire. : : Natures Fury: A high druid's staff. This staff deals high damage with an average mana cost and can be upgraded. : : Spell Tome-Gust: A book teaching the knowledge of air it's self. This tome will launch a gust of wind knocking back anything it hits and increasing the players movement speed for a few seconds. : Hard Mode: : Spell Tome-Flare: A basic tome dealing very low damage and setting the target on fire. This tome also creates large amounts of light around the projectile. : : : Spell Tome-Umbral Rune: This dark tome places a rune at the casters feet damaging and blinding anyone who touches it, however the caster may only place three at a time. : : : Spell Tome-Spectral Knife: Creates two knives that follow the player dealing average damage to anyone they touch. Requires the Demonite Staff. : : : Spell Tome-Nature's Wrath: The embodiement of a Druid's power dealing high damage for a high mana cost but generating a damaging vine from the target. Requires Natures Fury. : Ranged Weapons Hard Mode: ::M82 Barrett .50 Cal (Semi-Automatic Sniper System)- If you couldn't tell, this is another weapon that fires the .50 cal round. This is the M82, one of Barrett Firearms latest developmental breakthrough's, bringing the biggest round into a semi-auto configuration. This allows for accuracy up to 4km. :: Exteremly high damage, but the ammunition is expensive, and hard to make, so use it wisely. A great weapon for you cold hearted killers. Pre-Hardmode: : Goblin Blast Knife: A make shift weapon that launches a knife at unbelieveable speeds. ITEMS ARE MADE, WIKI IS JUST A WORK IN PROGRESS AT THE MOMENT. *unfinished item Category:Item